


Belated Realizations

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Communication Failure, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: "...Oh my god you're flirting with me."





	Belated Realizations

Optimus sounded a bit like someone who had just been given the answer to the meaning of life and everything...

...and he wasn't sure if he liked the answer or not.

Megatron stood there, deadpanned, looming over the small prime; because he really couldn't fathom how it hadn't been _obvious_.

And _of course_ Optimus had **_noticed_** that Megatron was behaving differently, as he seemed a lot less interested in _actually killing him_ ; and most other Decepticons seemed avoid him for some bizarre reason. But coming to the realization Megatron was flirting with him had by no means been easy. In part because, really Optimus had not partaken in much flirting in his function and frankly war mechs _did not_ seem to flirt the same way Autobots did. It had taken a few close encounters, putting him within sensing distance of Megatron's field, to figure it out. _And even then_ , it had also taken an existential crisis and an odd desire to return Megatron's banter more playfully than usual.

And just a few moments ago, before Optimus had fallen flat on his aft, Megatron had made an offhand comment that had sounded _far more like an innuendo_ _than Optimus had been expecting_.

And so now they were just, sitting and standing respectively, in an extended, awkward silence. Staring at each other, both thoroughly befuddled and unsure of how to continue.

Megatron's gaze flicked to the side for a moment, a bizarrely unsure gesture, and Optimus couldn't decide if it was endearing or concerning. But when he looked back he raised an optic ridge in question,

"Is it working?"

And all at once Optimus' face turned bright pink and he spluttered out a staticy garble of nonsense, before diving into a tirade of convoluted _'not directly saying no but not directly saying yes'_. And Megatron just watched with growing amusement, and a widening smirk as Optimus stewed in his flustered state which Megatron felt could aptly be described as _'virginal panic'_.

"-and I mean i'm not going to say you're not attractive, but you're also trying to kill us all, But you also haven't been trying to kill us, and I mean I guess this explains a lot, _but also nothing at all-"_ Optimus had officially entered the stage of: one long sentence that never ever ends.

_"Optimus."_ Megatron purred, crouching down to be more on level with the Prime, who had not yet chosen to stand back up.

And just like that the mile long rant came to a screeching halt. Flustered, embarrassed, ashamed, startled...it was an interesting look for the usually stalwart mech. A massive dangerous black digit slid ever so gently under Optimus' chin and Megatron couldn't help the surge of smug pride he felt as he watched a soft tremble ripple across Optimus' armor.

"Perhaps a physical display would serve as a better answer, hm?"

Optimus' flush deepened, but much to Megatron's surprise and delight he rose onto his knees, resting a hand on the warlord's chest plate. It was frankly adorable how unsure he looked, and Megatron was completely happy to close the space between them. It was a soft tentative thing, and ended far more quickly than he would have prefered, but...

Optimus squinted at him, "You are _not_ allowed to take over Cybertron."

Megatron raised a brow at that, because really, _no one_ in quite a long time had attempted to dictate what Megatron did or didn't do. However, this was somewhat of a more...delicate situation.

He hummed, "I suppose I'm willing to _discuss_ that matter." he smirked at the face Optimus began to make and pressed a finger to his lips, "But later _my dear_ , for now...I wish to _ravish_ you."

"You want to _what._ "

In the next few moments Optimus found himself in the dirt again with a very heavy, _very affectionate_ warbuild pressing down on him. And he decided he agreed, thoroughly, that discussions of any sort _could absolutely wait until later_.


End file.
